We Are One
by Silent Whisper xx
Summary: Naruto has dreams of Gaara and him being together. What will happen when Gaara notices his affection? GaaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Gentle butterfly kisses weaved their way down my neck, leaving fiery trails behind.

"G-Gaara.." I moaned, eyes filming over with lust.

Those wild green eyes sent a shiver skittering down my spine.

"Gaara, please..don't tease," I pleaded, voice filled with need.

A devilish smirk graced his pale features as those tantalizing fingers made their way to the hem of my boxers, yanking them down. I hissed as the cool air hit my erection that stood in all its glory.  
"Looks like someone's excited, eh Na-ru-to?" Gaara growled in my ear, licking the outer shell swiftly.

I could feel the blood rise in my cheeks as he stared at me hungrily. 'Ah, I love when he says my name like that..' I was jerked out of my thoughts as I felt heat encircling a rather sensitive part of my body. I tried to thrush my hips upward, eager, but Gaara's firm hold on my hips gave me no chance. A warm feeling pooled in my stomach.

"G-Gaara! I'm gonna-!"

Gaara gave one last hard suck as I released into his mouth. I lay there, panting heavily now, watching Gaara swallow the load with ease. Only a little spilled out the corner of his mouth. "Naruto..ashiteru." He said softly, capturing my lips in a heated kiss..

**Beep. Beep. Beep!**

"Ugh..not again." Naruto groaned, the familiar sticky feeling between his thighs. He dragged himself out of bed, and into the shower. 'I love the feeling of warm, soothing water melt down my back.' Suddenly, a boy was standing in front of him. Teal eyes met with electrifying blue before pink lips slowly pressed against Naruto's. As soon as it started, it was over. Gaara, or what he thought was Gaara, was now gone.

"Damn." The whiskered boy muttered. A few minutes later, he was out, drying his hair roughly. Naruto threw on some dark jeans and an orange top while heading towards the kitchen.

"Morning Naruto," Iruka greeted warmly, sitting behind a simple breakfast with tea. Naruto smiled at his father. Well, Iruka wasn't his birth father, but he adopted Naruto when he was a lost soul. He loved this man.

"You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," He warned. "Want me to drive you?"

"Naw, I'm okay. Gotta go then. See you later Iruka!"

First story! Comments please?

Co-written by Undergroundsoul


	2. Chapter 2

Teal eyes watched the world outside, frost shining in the glass window. Gaara looked up just in time to be glomped by his bright-eyed friend. "Naruto…"

"Hey Gaara! I missed you!" A smirk drifted across Gaara's face.

"It's only been a day." Naruto looked at the fire-haired boy like he was crazy. "Well, it seemed like forever!"

"Dobe, you're too loud." A voice said. Naruto whisked around to face the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme! You're the one who's loud!"

"I know when to shut my mouth though, dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe!"

"Already in an argument? How troublesome." Shikamaru came up to the small group with Kiba. "It's too early for all that noise."

"Well you can tell that guy to—"

"Naruto. Shh." Gaara said calmly.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seat, saving Naruto embarrassment. He plopped down in a seat between Sasuke and Gaara.

"Hey, Itachi and I were going to that new club downtown, Toxik or something. You guys want to come?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I'll go."

"I'm in! Par-tay­!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto didn't hear Gaara's voice. "You're coming, right?"

Gaara just stared back at him before giving him a small nod. Naruto hugged him excitedly. "Yay, Panda-kun's coming!"

Gaara twitched slightly, trying to fight off a blush on his cheeks. Panda-kun?

Naruto grinned. Now I'll get to spend time with him!

Sasuke smirked and the others shared a smile. Naruto realized he was still fastened onto Gaara and released him, blushing slightly. Said boy frowned slightly, missing the warmth from his favorite blond.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"School just started, teme." Temari said, coming up behind him. "Hurry up and sit down before Iruka-sensei gets here. He's late again."

Iruka-sensei arrived just in time to catch Kiba diving for his seat and mark him tardy. He assigned them work for the rest of the hour amid grumbling and whining about the homework the day before. "You all whine too much! Do this and I won't give you homework for the weekend." The students cheered up at this, and went into their own little group of friends. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru all pulled up chairs to where Gaara and Naruto were. A knock sounded at the door, and the boys looked up. A shock of gray hair was visible in the doorway, a dark mask covering half his face. The tall man strode over to Iruka and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Er, Kakashi? Is there something you need?" Iruka asked. Kakashi just lay his head down on the shorter man.

"I missed you." He said nonchalantly. Naruto snickered. Kakashi took one look at Iruka's stern face, and loped out of the room.

"Whipped." Kiba whispered. Iruka gave him detention.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, I can drop you off at your house if you want." Sasuke offered.

"Eh, sure. Thanks." Naruto replied. "So, see you tonight Gaara!"

The redhead nodded and set off down the snowy street to his apartment, which was only a few blocks away. Itachi watched him go with a pensive look on his face. "Does he ever show any emotion?"

"No, not really." Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the side. "So, you gonna go with anyone?"

"No."

"No one?"

"No!"

"You sure you don't like anyone?"

"Of course!"

"He's hot for Gaara." Itachi deadpanned.

"Hey!" Naruto tried to whack the back of Itachi's head and instead fell into the space between the driver and passenger's seat.

"Is he always this stupid, or is it just because I mentioned Gaara?" Itachi craned his head back to look at his little brother. "Honestly, why don't you just shove them at each other until their lips meet?"

"Because they'd just deny it and Gaara would death-glare us."

"This is not funny!" Naruto's cries went unheard.

"We should get them together. Tonight."

"Which means..." Sasuke grinned creepily.

"We have to dress Naruto up."

"NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't wear this. I look like a stud." Naruto pouted.

"That's the point!"

"Better? The collar's gone."

"No! Take off the whip holster!"

"Maybe we should strip him and throw him out the window."

"Can't I just go in pants and a shirt?"

"Leather pants?"

"I'm leaving."

_THUMP!_

"Get off me!"

"Either put on the pants or you're going naked." Itatchi looked at him seriously.

"Those are way too small for me!" The blonde exclaimed.

"They stretch."

"What are you—hey! My pants—"

"I don't think they'll fit over his boxers."

"Strip, Uzumaki!"

"Ah! My boxers! Gimme that blanket!"

"Like you don't stride around the locker room naked every single day."

"I don't want my clothes to get wet when I get in the shower!"

"Right.."

"If it helps, the girls were all squealing over the video."

"VIDEO?!"

"Inuzuka had his phone."

"I'm going to kill that—MMPH."

"They fit!"

"Now he needs a mesh shirt. And a jacket, it's pretty cold out..."

"Hey, that one's orange! I'll wear that!"

"Kami, no."

"Well, it is pretty tight-fitting...it'd be okay."

"Yes!"

"One more thing...a hoop."

"A hoop? What?"

"Get ready, Sasuke. I have the needle."

"What? A needle? Sasuke? Itachi!"

* * *

"I'm never forgiving you. Ever." Sasuke just laughed and tugged Naruto's earlobe, scraping it with one of his rings.

"Ow! Don't do that! It hurts!"

"It's just a piercing. Me and Itachi did ours years ago."

"It fucking hurt!" Naruto growled and glared at Itachi, who had an arm over some random girl over at the bar. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"It's only nine-thirty. I told the rest to meet us at ten." Sasuke knocked back a drink and set it on the table next to his fake ID. His tight jeans shifted and a group of girls looked his way. He flashed them a wink and they giggled. Sasuke had gone with a half-open black shirt that looked shiny in the shifting lights and he had the rejected collar around his neck.

"I still can't believe no one's kicking us out." Naruto muttered, glancing at the card in his hand. "This is fun, yeah, but Iruka-sensei's gonna kill me if he finds out. Where'd you get my picture anyway?"

"The school has horribly low security over their records. And suck it up; you're turning 17 in a few months anyway."

"Yeah, but...I need a drink."

"That's the spirit! Bartender!"

A turquoise-haired bartender came over and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "What would you like?"

Sasuke draped an arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Something fruity for my fruity friend!"

The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"He's gay but doesn't know it yet!"

"Ignore him! He's a lightweight. Can't control himself." Naruto shoved Sasuke off him. "Can I just get a beer?"

"No!"

Kiba bounded up out of nowhere and slapped Naruto on the back.. "Get him the house special."

"If you can't decide soon, I'm leaving." The bartender told Naruto.

"Just...get me the big purple thing on the picture over there."

The bartender started mixing vodka and grape juice together.

Naruto put his head in his hands. "Fuck, I need to get drunk."

This statement was only amplified when the rest of his friends joined, all in nightclub-worthy dress.

"Vodka on the rocks, please." Shino had turned up too, by the looks of it, his dark glasses still on. A guy in the corner was giving him speculative looks.

"Don't look now, Shino, but I think you've found someone who wants to go home with you tonight." Sakura laughed. She had an arm around Ino, who Naruto had Chemistry with, and the other on Lee's shoulders. "You like him?"

"He's okay." Shino answered around his glass. Sakura whispered in Ino's ear and they both smiled before ordering martinis. "We should set them up."

"Naruto, what's with you? You look...dead." Kiba thumped him on the back. "You need to get drunker!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Is that a word?"

"Hey, Gaara came!" Sasuke shouted, slightly tipsy.

Naruto looked up at this and wished he hadn't. Gaara, who was dressed in what was possibly the most skin-tight shirt ever made, came and sat next to Naruto. Their leather-clad legs bumped against each other. "Hey."

Naruto thumped his head on the table and ordered another drink.

Sorry it took a while to upload things. It was already written out but..yeah. Atleast you get two chapters! Comments, por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

**12:52 p.m. **

Sasuke nudged Naruto's side. "Uh, dobe, I think someone wants your _undivided _attention."

"What?"

"Look."

Naruto lifted his head and saw the red-head sitting next to him.

"Oh. 'S just Gaara."  
"I think he likes you."

"What gave you that idea?"

"He's been watching us."

Naruto turned to meet Gaara's eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just watching."

"Why?"

"You're drunk. There's gotta be someone to take you home." Gaara replied simply.

"Oh." They lapsed into silence.

**1:00 a.m. **

Naruto's eyes roamed over the club. Bright lights streamed all over the dance floor. The loud bass of the music set an upbeat tempo in his heart. He finally settled on the redhead. Gaara's eyes burned into his with interest. "Come on." Naruto said impatiently, grabbed Gaara's wrist, and dragged him to a back room. He pushed him non-too-gently into a chair. Naruto growled playfully, straddling Gaara's hips.

"Naru-?!" His breath hitched in his throat as the blonde ground into him roughly. "Naruto, you're drunk! We shouldn't do this."

"Gaara, shut up." Naruto blew cool breath down his neck. He bit down sharply, causing Gaara to cry out in pain. A tongue ran swiftly over the bite, soothing it.

"Naru-to.." Gaara pleaded. "Stop. You don't want this."

"Who said that?" Naruto nuzzled his collarbone. "Would I be doing this then?"

"You're drunk; your inhibitions are gone."

"That's good to know, otherwise I might have stopped by now, eh?" Naruto unbuttoned the top of Gaara' shirt and licked the skin he found there.

Gaara shuddered and tried to release Naruto's hold on him. "I gotta take you home."

Naruto grinned and let out a small giggle. "And what are we going to do when we get to my house?"

"Put you to bed-" Gaara thought the sentence over and quickly changed his wording. "To sleep."

"Aw, that's no fun! We could have _fun_.." Naruto pouted and leaned in for the full effect. Gaara wondered if he had perfected this look on Iruka. It was very potent.

"Gaara?"

"I'm taking you home and putting you in bed. I'll go home and check in on you in the morning."

"You can sleep on the couch!" Naruto protested as Gaara led him out of the small room. "Come on! Please?"

_He is not saying 'please' for sex.'_ Gaara thought._ He is __**not**__.' _

Naruto stumbled into the street and set to figuring out where Gaara's car was.

"This way."

"Gaara-kun, do you hate me?" Naruto asked.

Gaara grasped his shoulders roughly and whisked Naruto around to face him. Teal eyes blazed intensely. "Don't you _ever_ think that." He whispered hoarsely.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "I was just joking." He nearly whimpered; Gaara was holding his shoulders tightly. I didn't mean it."  
Gaara sighed and tugged Naruto his car and pushed him into the passenger seat. "Just stay there. It'll be a while, we're on the far side of town." Gaara was tired. He wanted to fall asleep and think.


	5. Chapter 5

**2:45 a.m. **

Gaara pushed open the door to Naruto's apartment, scanning the note on the door: _Gone, be back later. Love, Iruka. _"Come on now.." He said to the boy hanging onto him.

Naruto grinned foxily. "Oh Gaara, why are we going to my bedroom, huh?"

"Naruto..shut up."

"Hey!" What's wrong with you G- oomph!" Naruto tripped on a pile of empty ramen boxes, dragging Gaara down with him. The two fell, Gaara's back hitting the floor surface; Naruto on top of him.

"Ow.." Naruto opened his eyes, staring directly into Gaara's. A flush ran across whiskered cheeks from their position. Gaara looked at Naruto warily. He could tell that he the drinks' effect had worn off him a little. Any action that he made, Naruto was sure to remember.

_Does he really lke me? Or is it the drinks that confuse him?_ Gaara searched Naruto's eyes for some kind of hint. Meanwhile Naruto was having similar insecure thoughts. Finally, Naruto started to get up. "Gomen.." He muttered. A pale hand grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling him back down.  
Blue eyes looked at the boy in shock. "Gaara?"

"Naruto.." Pink lips pressed against cherry. The blonde responded eagerly, surprise at Gaara for making the first move. Gaara was busy exploring the other's moist cavern, having already won the tongues' battle for dominance. The heated kiss was interrupted by the cursed need for air.

"Bedroom?" Naruto panted.

Gaara picked Naruto up in his arms and hurried to the blonde's room. Naruto's legs wrapped around Gaara's waist for a secure hold. His back slammed against the wall as Gaara went in for another kiss. His quick fingers went to work with unzipping the blonde's pants. Gaara growled in annoyance. Leather pants were difficult to take off. After struggling with the clothing, Gaara slipped his fingers under the waistband of Naruto's boxers. "You want me take them off?"

"Please." Naruto gasped, trying to wriggle his hips so his boxers would slide down quickly. Gaara took pity and pulled down the boxers, tracing the lines of Naruto's hips.

Naruto hissed as cool air hit his erection. "Gaara? Bed?"

"Mm-hmm." Gaara hummed, nuzzling into his neck, nibbling here and there. He traced the muscles upwards to Naruto's pulse, forcing the blonde to stretch his body against the wall. He continued to suck on Naruto's neck, eliciting a whine.

"Gaara! There's a bed in my _room!_" Gaara finally lifted him up again and carried him into the door closest to them. "No, that's Iruka's room!"

"So?"

"I'm not doing it in my dad's room! He and Kakashi-sensei have probably been in here!"

Gaara wrinkled his nose and put Naruto down and pulled him to the other bedroom. It was obviously Naruto's room, judging by all the orange objects and clothing strewn about. Gaara didn't care. Naruto was already on the bed, looking unbelievably seductive. He was still wearing the mesh shirt, which did nothing to hide the face that he was naked.

"Ready?" He asked.

Naruto smirked. "What do you think?"

There's no smexing, I know..but don't worry! I felt bad for there being no update for weeks so I just added a couple chapters. There will be more deliciousness to come XD Comment please!


	6. Chapter 6

Pale yellow light shone weakly through the white shades, creating a streak across a tan face. Azure eyes opened slowly, squinting against the morning rays. They closed again. Naruto turned over, the warmth that was once there, fading. Naruto's eyes snapped open.  
"Gaara?" He called quietly.

The red-head wasn't in sight. Naruto sat up, pain shooting up his behind. The blonde winced and sung his legs over the bed.

"Gaara?" He called again.

No answer.

Naruto slowly got up to search for him. Surely this wasn't a one night stand. A small whistling sound reached his perked ears, coming from the kitchen. He walked towards the room cautiously and peeked inside. There his love stood, sipping something. He smiled gently. Gaara look so calm, peaceful. The red-head seemed to sense Naruto and turned around.

"I made tea." He said.

Naruto grinned. "Arigato." He walked into the kitchen with a slight limp, watching as Gaara's eyes flickered. "You okay?"

"You might want to put some pants on Naruto.." He said, coming towards him.

_Huh? _The blonde looked down and realized...he was naked. Naruto made a squeak of surprise and tried to cover himself up. Gaara smirked and placed his hand over Naruto's, licking his lips.

"Unless you want to do it again."

Naruto sported a full body blush as he looked away from Gaara's gaze. He felt Gaara back off. "Well, I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said quietly, turning to head for the bathroom.

_He sure is a lot shyer without the alcohol._ Gaara thought. _There might be a way to change that._

_

* * *

_

Naruto stepped into the shower, letting the warm water rush over him. He sighed as the aches in his legs seemed to melt away. Subconsciously, his hands drifted lower, past his abdomen, and took hold of his member. Suppressing a moan, he slowly moved his hands up and down, creating slight friction. A certain boy slipped into the room and, eyes widened, watched his little blonde continue his ministrations. The sight of Naruto's flushed cheeks and hearing his whimpers made Gaara's cock twitch with anticipation. Quietly, he opened the shower door and took hold of Naruto's member from behind. Naruto gasped upon feeling strong, slender fingers encircle him. Something poked his backside, making him jump slightly.

"Naru-chan.." Gaara whispered, his rough tongue traveling down his neck. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine.

"H-hey, wait a minute!" He protested.

Gaara growled in annoyance and squeezed his cock.

"Aaugh! Gaara.." He whined.

"What?!"

"I'm…hungry?"

"What the hell.."

"Okay, that was a lie."

"Then what?"

"Um, it's.." Naruto trailed off, blushing crimson.

"What?" Gaara pressed, his ghostly fingers skimming across the other's skin.

"Uncomfortable?" Naruto shifted his eyes to his feet. "Um.."

Gaara analyzed his kitsune, and then thought back to yesterday's un-forgetful night. His eyes widened. "Oh…oh!"

Naruto blushed again. "Yeah, so can we wait a while or, cause—" He was cut off by Gaara's chuckle.

"That's perfectly normal if you're bottoming. It'll go away with practice. Besides," Gaara leaned in, his forehead touching Naruto's, "We have lots of time for practice." Gaara smirked and grabbed hold of the blonde's waist.

"That kind of tickles.." Naruto said quietly, giggling a bit. Gaara played with the curls around Naruto's member, and continued his trail downwards. He gently sucked on the blonde's neck while stroking his cock, earning a mewl out of the boy. Grinning, the red-head continued moving his hand up and down, creating slick friction. A moan slipped out of the boys' mouth, encouraging Gaara to keep going. Naruto mewled as Gaara nibbled his heck eagerly. Suddenly, his Panda rammed a finger in his ass.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled. "Bastard! Could've at least warned me!"

A sadistic smile crossed Gaara's features. "Sorry Naru-chan. I got a little excited."

Naruto growl turned into a strangled yowl as Gaara added another finger, stretching his blonde out. "Agh! Lube, lube!" Naruto pushed away from Gaara, wincing. "It's too dry."

"We're in the _shower._"

"Water doesn't make for good lube. It stops in dry places and makes it harder to move." Gaara watched in dismay as Naruto hopped out of the shower, throwing water everywhere. He disappeared into the bedroom and came back carrying the bottle of lube and grinning. Gaara waited for Naruto to come back to the shower but Naruto just went over to the mirror.

"Naruto...?" Gaara's voice trailed off as he watched Naruto coat his fingers in lube and reach around. Naruto bent slightly over the sink, left hand gripping the counter, hair covering his eyes even as they squeezed shut. Slowly, much too slowly to be pleasurable, he slid a finger into himself. There was slight hesitation and then almost immediately Naruto moved his middle finger up to his first. Gaara stood dumbly with the water pouring down his back as Naruto fucked himself with his own hand. By the time the third finger had joined its comrades Gaara was impossibly hard and Naruto was moaning as he stroked his own prostate, all the while with his fingers moving in and out of his body. Gaara strode over to Naruto, shoving him up against the counter and holding him there.

"Naruto.." He whispered in the boy's ear, causing the blond to stiffen. "What do you think you're doing?" He almost growled, thrusting his hips so Naruto could feel his arousal.

"Pre—preparing myself?" Naruto gave another gasp as Gaara almost-not-quite thrust again. He could feel the head of Gaara's cock pressing on his entrance and pushed back, willing it to enter him. The other boy just shifted away, denying him the pressure he wanted.

"Is that your answer? It looked like teasing to me." Gaara continued the slight movement of hips and skin until Naruto was trying to impale himself. Gaara leaned down to mouth his shoulder. Naruto felt his hands being brought up to the mirror.

"Leave them there." He whispered into Naruto's ear, licking the outer shell swiftly. "I don't like being teased."

Naruto cried out as Gaara slammed into him, knocking him forward into the cabinets. The friction on his cock made him moan as Gaara withdrew and thrust again, filling him slowly and patiently until Naruto was shoving himself backwards in an attempt to fully engulf Gaara's cock.

"F—faster damnit!" Naruto demanded.

Gaara slowed down his pace dramatically until Naruto was practically sitting on his member. Naruto looked at him with questioning eyes. Gaara smirked at him. In retaliation Naruto clenched his muscles and Gaara's breath hitched violently. Naruto tightened his muscles around Gaara's cock every time he thrust, trying to keep him inside as long as possible. Gaara now happily obliged to his previous request, thrusting in and out of his blond enthusiastically. Naruto let a guttural moan as Gaara cock hit his prostate.

"Aaugh! G—Gaara!" He yelled.

Gaara realized the cause of Naruto's scream and angled his hips so that he could strike that spot again. The redhead pulled back slightly and slammed in, rewarded with a shriek. "You sound like a girl," Gaara whispered, too preoccupied with the heat of Naruto's body to add any amusement to his voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes and started pumping himself, trying to get to his climax. His head flew backwards to rest on a shoulder. Looking down, Gaara saw Naruto stroke himself fast and hard, with no finesse at all, but he wouldn't come. Naruto released ragged breaths, a red hue dusting his cheeks, pleasure laced in his azure eyes. Gaara watched as emotions skittered across his lover's face. He leaned down and with a nip to his ear, wrapped his free hand around the one on Naruto's member. Fingers flicked down the length and fingered the slit on top; Naruto didn't know where to go, backwards or forwards? Gaara finally thrust one more time and the force on both that sweet spot and his cock had Naruto leaning back and shouting his relief to the world. His inner walls contracted until he felt warmth spill into him and sighed as he greeted the white spots taking over his vision.

Both boys slumped down to the floor, ignoring the suspicious white pool on the cold bathroom tiles. After a few minutes had passed, Naruto felt himself being hoisted up by the redhead. He was half-carried, half-dragged to the bed.

"You'll get a cold if you sit on the floor."

The teens collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from their previous _activities._ Naruto rested his head on his Panda's shoulder.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?" He could hear the blonds' breathing slow.

"I-I really like..you."

Gaara smiled softly at the now sleeping figure beside him. He gently kissed Naruto's forehead. _Really like you too.._


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara watched in amusement as Naruto scurried from room to room, muttering under his breath. "What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"I can't find my library pass!"  
"You've been working there for five days and already lost your pass?"

"No! I just...misplaced it?"

Gaara shook his head. A small card rested on top of the tele. Sighing, he grabbed the card and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks Gaara. Now, come on! Don't wanna be late." The bright-eyed boy grabbed his jacket for the fall chill. Gaara followed him out the door and down the hall to the building entrance. Both got in the car, and Gaara started the engine. A while later, they drove up to a marble building. Two lion statues adorned the entrance, giving the library a professional look. Naruto took Gaara's hand and jogged up the stairs.  
"Okay, when should I come back?"

Naruto looked sheepish as he asked, "Can you stay here with me?" Gaara looked at him. Naruto just pouted unconsciously. He didn't seem to notice the effect it had on Gaara; mainly, stunning him enough so that he followed Naruto into the library.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Who's your friend?" A dark-haired girl stood by them, shelving books into the holds section. Gaara hadn't even noticed her. Her pale eyes blinked and Gaara swore she had no pupils. "I haven't met him before."

"Hi, Hina-chan! Gaara, this is Hinata. She works with me here at the library. This is....Gaara. I'm his boyfriend. And, you know, he's mine. My boyfriend, I mean. 'Cause we're dating and....yeah." He finished with a quick glance at Gaara as if to say 'I really don't act like this all the time.' Gaara somehow doubted it.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Gaara-san. If you would like, you can go with Naruto to the children's section. They're waiting for you, Naruto." Hinata gestured to the brightest part of the quiet library where Gaara could vaguely hear screaming. Naruto yelled excitedly and rushed off to the neon pink and blue lights. Then he remembered his new boyfriend and rushed back.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to all the kids!" Gaara must have looked uncomfortable because Hinata stepped in shyly.

"Naruto-kun, I think I should show Gaara-san around the library first. Maybe he can come see the kids later?" Naruto nodded before hurrying back to the children's section. Hinata winced softly as the volume of the screaming increased as soon as Naruto passed through the doors. She shouldered her pile of books before dumping them all on a cart and wheeling it through a door. "I have the feeling Naruto will be a while. The kids are very fond of him." The room was large and buzzing with computers, librarians and still more shelves of books. Three bins at the end of the room held returned books. Another librarian nodded to Hinata and gave her a slip of paper. She looked appreciatively over at Gaara, but he didn't like brunettes and simply ignored her. The girl pouted just slightly and turned away to do some other work.

"So Gaara, how are you and Naruto?"

"Fine." He replied briefly.

"How long have you guys been together?" Hinata asked, shuffling through the shelves.

"Not long."

Hinata looked at him, feeling slightly annoyed at his short responses. Gaara felt her eyes on him, and looked up. "What?"

"I just thought that the one who has affection for my friend would show a little more enthusiasm about the relationship."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. This girl had known him for what...five minutes? She hadn't even been there the night of the club. He wondered how well Hinata knew Naruto. He would have to question the blond later.

"Well?" Gaara finally decided to be at least civil; he didn't want to get on her bad side if she was Naruto's friend.

"I...do not know how to show affection well. But I've known Naruto for a year now and I have feelings for him. You don't have to worry." Hinata's eyes only narrowed and Gaara waited uneasily for her response.

"Okay, then! Thank you for talking to me, Gaara-san. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the library."

Mildly unsettled, Gaara followed the smiling girl to the adult's section.

* * *

"All right, I think Naruto-kun will have calmed the children down by now. Would you like to go see him?" Hinata had showed Gaara the entire library and the various public services included (Internet, café, giftshop, etcetera). He was tired, and suffering from loss of his blond. Hinata pushed open the door and allowed Gaara inside. A ghost of a smile found itself on Gaara's features as he glanced upon the scene that unfolded before him. Small children gathered around Naruto, eyes glimmering with admiration. His blond was smiling happily at them. Blue eyes locked with teal, sending a spark skittering down his spine. The boy leaped up to meet him.

"Gaara!"

"Yo." The redhead replied, arms encircling around him. He felt pairs of eyes on them. The kids' gazes were now directed at the two.

"Nawu-to? Who is that boy?" A small boy asked from the crowd.

"This is Gaara. He is my dearest friend."

The kids gathered around them. Gaara tensed a little. He didn't necessarily do well with children. Naruto hugged him reassuringly. "Are you ready to go?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. I just had to do one thing. Come with me." Naruto waved at the kids, who were by now tugging on his pant legs. "Sorry guys, I have to go now."

"No! Stay!"

"Read us another story!" The children clamored to get Naruto's attention.

"I'll be here tomorrow," Naruto laughed. "Same as always. Be good and listen to mommy, alright?" Finally the little hands let go and wandered back to their mothers who smiled as they said good-bye. Gaara silently followed Naruto out of the children's section and over to the private study rooms. Naruto held the door open, grinning cheekily the whole while. Gaara gave him a perplexed look but went into the silent, secluded room. The curtains were drawn and Gaara noticed through the small window in the door that librarians were now ushering visitors out the door. Having settled down in a chair, Naruto pulled a textbook out of his backpack and leafed through it to the correct section. He got a sheet of paper and began noting down questions.

"Hinata usually lets me stay behind to finish homework." he explained. "If I go home I never get around to it. You wanna help me with these?" The trigonometry problems were proving difficult.

Gaara grabbed a pencil and began sketching out a triangle. "You have the side lengths 16 and 14 and the angle measure of 57 degrees. Looking at the sides, which formula would you use?" Naruto leaned in toward him to inspect the paper, brushing against him. Gaara glanced over at him, before turning back to the problem.

"I don't know Gaara-kun." The blond's breath tickling his ear.

The redhead looked at him suspiciously. "Naruto...you use cosine. Look, cosine of 57 degrees equals..." He lost track as the length of Naruto's neck suddenly appeared before him and he had to resist the urge to kiss it. But the tan skin stretched invitingly over neck muscles and Gaara just had to lean in a few short inches...

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Suddenly Naruto's curiously wide eyes were back, completely innocent. "Is something wrong?" Gaara shook his head and went on with the problem.

Gaara returned his gaze to the work, but Naruto wasn't about to have _his_ redhead's attention diverted from him. Thinking quickly, Naruto got up and abruptly walked away. Gaara glanced up in surprise at the sudden departure, and frowned. "Where are you going?"

The blond casts an enticing look at him from the corner of his eye, making Gaara's heart skip a beat. He stood, slowly, intrigued at where this was going. Naruto led him down the dark hallway towards the research section of the library; a place where the most books were held, graced with a now smoldering fireplace that cast elongated shadows against the walls. But Gaara wasn't paying attention to anything except for the slight swaying of the blond man in front of him. Naruto made a sharp turn and disappeared behind a large bookcase. Gaara slipped into another aisle, searching through the spaces in-between each row. Suddenly, teal eyes connected with sky blue, the color enhanced by the streaming light hung from the ceiling. Their gaze was cut off by another row of books. The suspense of this little game excited Gaara. _Where could he be now—there! _Light highlighted the yellow spikes. Books again blocked his view. He sped up slightly; the row's end was coming up quickly. He turned the corner, expecting to meet with a warm body against his chest. Darkness greeted him. Confusion slowly settled on Gaara's features. Where was his blond?

"Gaara-kun..." A voice said huskily. Gaara shivered at the tone and turned around to have soft lips push hungrily against his. The blond nibbled on his bottom lip, causing Gaara to gasp. Naruto slipped his tongue inside, clashing with Gaara's, who had overcome his initial shock. The two organs danced around each other, to the melody of whimpers and hollow pants. Apparently, Gaara's tongue was tired of the waltz as he gained dominance over the passionate kiss. Naruto felt himself being pushed against the dark oak cases, the spines of the books resting in his back awkwardly. His discomfort was soon forgotten as Gaara's hand snaked its way up his shirt to roam over his tan stomach and chest, tweaking a dusky nipple. A quiet mewl was released from the blond, encouraging Gaara to continue. And yet...

"Gaara, wait." The said name growled impatiently. "I want to be on top this time." Naruto wasn't surprised to see the incredulous look in Gaara's eyes.

"..No."

Naruto expected the blunt answer and closed his eyes. _Time to put on the works._ Big, shimmering orbs unveiled themselves to the pale man. He pushed out his lips, creating his unfathomably cute weapon: the pout. Gaara's eyebrow rose at the gesture.

"That all you got?"

Naruto's mouth dropped. _It didn't work?!_ Gaara smirked at the flash of indignation in his blond's eye. "Hell no." Naruto pushed Gaara off him and immediately whipped down the redhead's jeans, followed by the boxers. Naruto tugged his own shirt off, unzipped his jeans and let them fall. "On the ground." He growled. Gaara grinned and complied with the blond's request. Naruto grabbed the semi-erect cock in front of him and slipped it in his mouth. Gaara immediately bucked upwards, clenching his teeth to lock in the moan he desperately wanted to release. Naruto held down his waist firmly, smirking at the expression that flowed across Gaara's face.

"What's the matter, hm?" The boy in question glared back, watching as Naruto disappeared between his legs. The blond licked it tentatively, causing the boy under him to shudder. Naruto continued his ministrations, loving the sounds he milked out of the redhead. Slender fingers wound themselves into his bright locks; tugging at them often. Naruto licked the underside of Gaara's member before taking it full in his mouth. He moaned around the cock, peering at Gaara from under his bangs. Teal eyes, clouded with lust, were gazing back at him.

"N-Naruto—" The said blond released his member, snaking his way up Gaara's body. Naruto kissed the side of his neck, nibbling every so often. He let his hands roam over the redhead's heaving body, listening to his quickening pants. His delicate fingers traced downwards, tangling themselves in the tuft of red hair surrounding Gaara's cock. Naruto attacked Gaara's lips, quickly gaining access, tasting every crevice of his growly redhead.

Gaara groaned into the kiss, pushing his body upwards. The two could feel their bodies meld together perfectly; a human jigsaw puzzle. Naruto felt something hard slide in-between his thighs and knew if he didn't do something quick, Gaara would surely take over.

Naruto slowly pulled out of their kiss and gazed down at Gaara's flushed face. "Are you ready?" A nod was the only response. _Wait. What happens first..? Shit._ He didn't know what to do! _What does Gaara usually do before he—_Flashbacks of his redhead plunging finger after finger into his ass definitely saved him from the almost-embarrassing moment. The blond reached for the lube that was thrown out from when his clothes were tossed aside. Quickly returning to his heated redhead, Naruto pushed a finger into his ass hesitantly.

Gaara stiffened slightly as he felt Naruto's digit enter him. "Naru-to, come on—" He hissed as another finger was quickly added. "Not that fast!" He complained.

"Will you shut up?!" Naruto added another finger, stretching out the redhead beneath him. Growing slightly impatient, Gaara pushed himself onto the blonds' digits. Naruto felt his fingers hit a bundle of nerves and the redhead released a low, throaty moan. The sound excited Naruto, making his member throb almost painfully. He watched Gaara's teal eyes close in pleasure; mouth slightly opened, releasing ragged breaths. Naruto, unable to wait any longer, pulled his fingers out. He was getting ready to align himself with Gaara's opening when he heard a cough. "Aren't you going to use that? You're not trying to hurt me, are you?" Stormy blue eyes looked met with amused teal. Naruto followed the direction of where Gaara's finger was pointing. The lube.

Naruto blushed. He couldn't believe how Gaara could easily switch from being drunk with pleasure to becoming almost teacher-like. He grabbed the small tube next to him, and thoroughly lathered his cock from base to tip with the slick, cold substance.

"Are you ready?" Gaara teased.

Naruto growled. "Bastard. The real question is: Are you?" The blond positioned himself once more in front of Gaara's entrance and led his cock inside. Heat instantly encased his member as he slid himself deeper into the tight hole. Naruto could feel sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Gaara winced slightly but adapted to Naruto's member inside of him. "Will you move already?"

Naruto growled and pulled out slightly, only to thrust back in. Gaara gasped as Naruto hit his prostate dead-on. Naruto repeated his earlier motions; rewarded with the guttural moans Gaara let flow from his mouth. Thinking of an idea, Naruto stood, pulling out so that only the head of his dick rubbed against Gaara's entrance. The redhead wrapped his legs around the tan waist to keep himself from falling, nails clawing at his back. "What the fuck are you doing—" Naruto plunged himself back inside the Gaara, replacing the foul words from his mouth with pants. Gaara gritted his teeth as his back pressed into the shelf behind him, book corners digging into his shoulders. Yet, the mixture of pain and pleasure seemed to gratify him. "Naruto, harder!" He gasped.

Naruto began to pound into him more fiercely, causing the shelves to shake. Books started moving closer to the edge, falling onto the ground. The blond felt like he was going to burst any moment; a warm pool forming deep in his abdomen. He glanced at Gaara from under his blond bangs, which were plastered to his forehead. Seeing the redhead's eyes scrunched cutely, mouth agape in ecstasy, sent him over the edge. Naruto pulled Gaara flush against him, moaning as he released. Gaara released soon after, speckling Naruto's tan stomach.

Naruto pulled out of Gaara, and the two slumped to the ground. Ragged breaths filled the air as they lay against each other. White cum leaked from Gaara's ass, coating the floor with a suspicious stain. A few moments later…

"So Gaara—"

"No."

"What the hell? You didn't even hear my question!"

"The answer is no."

"But wasn't I good?!"

"Naruto..don't start."

"Fine. Bastard."

Gaara smirked and pulled Naruto into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. He heard Naruto mewl quietly in surprise at the sudden affection. Gaara kissed Naruto's neck gently, stopping behind his ear. "Remember your words from last night?" He said softly.

Naruto listened intently to Gaara's words. Of course he remembered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Gah. Weak ending. Sorry! Also, I'll try to update more often.. I kinda fail at that.

- Silent


End file.
